lyoko_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyoko Rebooted Wiki
Welcome to the ! Here you can learn most of the Info on the popular Roblox show "Lyoko Rebooted" About Lyoko Rebooted is a revival of the original hit Roblox Series "Code Lyoko Roblox" that aired in 2011 to 2015 by AnxietyXD Also known now as Anxonic. In Spring of 2016 it was announced that Code Lyoko Roblox would be getting revived under the name of "Code Lyoko Return to the Network" But following after the announcement, Anxonic encountered computer issues for almost another ten-eleven months and canceled the rebooted series. Come December 2016 It was announced that the Revial series was back on under a new name called "Lyoko Rebooted". The first Episode premiered in January 2017 and was a major hit around the world as fans gathered around once more to enjoy the show they all loved. Lyoko Rebooted ran for Seven whole seasons until April of 2019 that included holiday specials and crossover episodes and movies with the anime show "Code Lyoko Reinforcements" the second popular Roblox series on the interwebs. Originally co-owner to Reboot, Effy Stonem has helped with scenes and a few stuff and they both worked together side by side on each others shows. In May of 2019 an announcement was made that suggested that a spin off series to Rebooted would be taking place soon under the name of "Project Lyoko: Virus Reloaded" which the name and main character was later changed to "Code Lyoko United". The first 5 episodes have been filmed and aired on YouTube already, but have been marked as "Not Canon" Under each episode as they all are going to re-make United which is slated to air in the fall of 2019. Plot The main focus of Rebooted is same to the original series, the gang must find a way to destroy X.A.N.A. The series premiere begins with Aelita going on a quest to find out if her father "Franz Hopper" is still alive on Lyoko. But without realizing it, Aelita accidently returns X.A.N.A back to power. With everything return back to the way it was the gang of warriors must put aside their differences and find a way to destroy the virus before it can wreak more havoc in the world of Lyoko and earth once more. Season Arc Themes Each season basically has a different theme and or setting to it which has a main focus storyline. The main focus of Season One was tracking down Franz Hopper while discovering what Xana's new plans are. For Season Two, it was basically meeting Melita and working on a materialization for Franz Hopper and learning about the Cortex and Professor Tyron. As for Season Three with how Season Two ended on a cliffhanger, the main theme for this season is Xana's new avatar Thomas and the gang trying to bring him as the Core of Lyoko becomes in danger again. For Season Four the main theme was tracking down Aelita's mother Anthea and saving her from Professor Tyron's clutches, and destroying supercomputers as Xana becomes more powerful. Season Five of the show was basically a crossover with Reinforcements and the main theme was getting Sky back home to his friends while the gang gets trapped in a parallel universe. Season Six was like Season Four of the original show where William became Xana's avatar, But this time Xana infected his brain and can control him at any time he would please to, and trying to keep Phoenix away from the factory. In the Final Season the theme becomes very clear as the gang faces one last final battle as Xana's energy reaches maxium and his attacks now become very deadly. Lives are lost in the final season. Trivia * Lyoko Rebooted originally wast going to happen. Fans of the show convinced Anxonic to make it happen * Aelita turning on the supercomputer in the Series Premiere and be tricked was used twice. Once in Code Lyoko Roblox, and in Rebooted. * Thomas originally was not going to be part of Rebooted as it was planned for the OG characters at first. Which is funny because Thunder does not make his appearance until Season Seven. * Each season has its own little theme as listed above. * This is the only Roblox Series to have a crossover special and or movies with another: "Code Lyoko Reinforcements" * Even though this series is the first popular on YouTube, Reinforcements falls in Second as the best anime related series. * There were different story writers to help with rebooted and some sets, but they were fired for disagreements or some people left. * Rebooted tried to follow the original path of Code Lyoko Roblox as much as possible with Thomas arriving to Kadic to Xana's downfall in Season Two and Thomas's Xanafication in Season Three. * Rebooted actually is the third rebooted Series. 2011-2013 was the first, 2013-2015 was the second, 2017-2019 is the third and final rebooted Code Lyoko Series to be made on Roblox. * It is confirmed Xana doesn't have a gender, but everyone calls it a him which technically it should be called a virus or entity. * Aelita's second best friend she had is Sky Jackson from Reinforcements. * Aelita's mother has returned come Season Four * Franz Hopper has "died" Officially three times on the show * Even though Diamond Entertainment has more subscribers, it is shown that Rebooted is the most favorite show on YouTube. * The holiday specials only aired once in Season Three around Thomas's Xanafication. * In Season One of "Code Lyoko Roblox" for fun before the show got serious, the gang would have Teen Titans characters appear with Titans tower in the background in 2011. * Some episodes of "Code Lyoko Roblox" Can be found on DailyMotion * BabyPandaStudios was not created until 2016. The channel was just called by "AnxietyXD" * Inspiration for some episodes came from doodling on paper of characters falling to their death in the Digital Sea, confirmed by Anxonic. * One episode in Season Three took the point of view on X.A.N.A instead of the Lyoko Warriors * There is one crossover season, a few crossover episodes, and two crossover movies with "Code Lyoko Reinforcements" the most crossed over anything in history. * An ongoing gag of Sissi running around shouting "Aliens" and "Mary Poppins" where the kids fly around with Umbrellas and a spoon full of sugar plays is show constantly throughout some episodes and Reboot's Final Episode. * Oddly enough their is enough bloopers in scenes to post a bloopers episode, but Anxonic removes the bloopers and deleted the scenes before he could make a decision. * Code Lyoko United is a spin off to Rebooted and is set to air in the Fall in 2019, which was originally going to air in June due to some difficulties. The first 5 Episdes were aired were listed as (Not Canon) To show viewers the series was going to be remade * Another show by BabyPandaStudios is set to air July 26th, "The Walking Dead" A Roblox Series. * BabyPandaStudios has a discord sever which you can join and meet the cast, talk and chat everyday and have fun Latest Activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse